Forbidden
by pandas9
Summary: Harry has a friend. He met her when he was 9 years old and wandered off. This girl plays a larger role in his life than he was prepared for... HP/HG One-shot AU Gray!Hermione


_**And it begins! Haha It's so great to update again, even if it is just a one-shot. Hope you like it! I may or may not end up making it into a full-out story, but that depends on whether or not it's liked, and the amount of reviews. Well, here we go! **_

**_Harry's Bedroom, Third Floor, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England_**

**_March 9th, 1995_**

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered, almost desperately up at her. She let out a laugh and he shushed her. She grinned down at him.

"Oh, Harry, you know I'd come and see you… After all, dad told me about how the _Golden Boy_ Harry Potter did a big no-no last night. I mean, honestly, Harry? Performing magic outside of school?" She tsked at him mockingly.

"I-"

"Oh, come off it, Harry." She said with a roll of her eyes. "You did it in self-defense, yeah? I heard about the dementors coming at you and your cousin. I'd have left the blithering idiot to die, but whatever…" she shrugged. "You're not me."

"I know. I'm nothing like you."

"Oh, don't fool yourself. You're not a _light_ wizard, Harry. You're in the gray. But don't worry. Soon enough, I'll have you with me. Harry Potter the Dark Prince…"

"I won't join you, Hermione." He hissed. She chuckled at him.

"Not today, or even tomorrow; but you will, Harry. I promise you."

She kissed his forehead and turned to the window. With one toothy grin, she hopped out of the window.

* * *

"It's not here."

Harry jumped and spun around. He lowered his wand at her amused look. He thinned his lips.

"And how would you know?" he asked in a hiss. She rolled her eyes.

"You forget who I am, Harry." She smirked. "But I need to speak with you about something more… urgent. They know where you are and who you're with. You have to move. Quickly. Get as far from here as you can." Harry sneered at her. Who was she to tell him that he had to leave? They had just got here!

"Why should I listen to you? Hmmm? You're probably the one who told them!" he spat. She frowned and glared at him. That shallow git!

"Fine. You want to die, Potter? Go ahead. You want everyone you care about to be murdered? Stay here and let Greyback and Scabior get you. I couldn't care any fucking less."

She turned and disappeared. Good. He didn't want to see her face around anymore anyways. Let her leave! He didn't need her here! It wasn't like they cared for each other! Wait. They didn't care for each other, did they? Oh bugger.

* * *

"Harry, come on!" she hissed at him, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him away from where he sat leaning against a pole.

"Why? So you can take me to be killed?" he spat. She frowned at him, her icy brown eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"I didn't do this, Harry." She whispered, her voice strong. Harry snorted. Didn't do it? How else would they know where he was? "I promise. Now come on! Bella's going to be down here soon!"

He stubbornly stayed planted on the ground. She pled with him.

"Harry, please! Don't do this now. We have to go! Come one! Yes, Harry! Come o-"

"What are you doing?" a high-pitched, hazardous voice demanded in a crazed shriek.

"I-I was bringing them up for you! So you don't have t-"

"How dare you lie to me?" Bellatrix shrieked angrily, pointing her wand at the girl.

The shouting woke the others and they all woke, staring at the scene with shock and a bit of fear.

"You may be the Dark Lord's daughter, but you will not disobey me!" the half-insane woman continued on, grabbing Hermione's hair. She let out a feral shriek and shoved her out of the room and up the stairs. All was silent and Harry attempted to steady his breathing.

Did he actually feel for her? Oh dear Merlin… He thought back. Bloody hell. He had feelings for her.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous!" she hissed at him, pinning him with a cold glare.

"Oh, yeah, I'm the bloody ridiculous one! You're going to get murdered for just standing here, you know that?"

"Well I'm going to die anyway! Now let me help you! I know whe-"

"No! Don't you get it? I-I won't let you die!"

She paused, taken a bit aback. "Harry," she said softly, taking hold of his hand, "I'm not going to die. I know what you think, but-just let me help you. Please!"

Harry sighed. Begrudgingly, he nodded and turned on her heel. She smirked triumphantly and skidded behind him.

* * *

"Harry, who-"

"Ron, have you figured any progress?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny, who frowned. Ron nodded, though his expression was dark.

"The only way without the Sword of Gryffindor is with a Basilisk tooth or…" he trailed, looking meaningfully at Harry and Hermione.

"Through a close relative." she finished for him. "Well, who doesn't want to kill a close family member?" she asked jokingly with a smile, trying to break the tension. Harry frowned at her.

"You don't have to-"

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, either way he's gonna be dead, so…"

Harry looped his hand in hers and tugged her out of the room as a look of realization spread across Ginny's face.

* * *

5:37 a.m.

That time would never leave Harry's memory.

He was fighting, throwing curse after curse in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He supposed he should have been hyper-aware of his surrounding at such a time. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't slept in nearly three days, but that didn't mean he blamed himself any less.

Voldemort had snuck up behind him as he fought Antonin Dolohov. If he had known what she was going to do, he would have made her stay somewhere. But she'd decided to play hero, as always, it got her killed. And for what? For him? For someone who hadn't had the balls to admit that he was absolutely and completely in love with him?

She had seen it coming. She jumped in front of her father's curse. She took it for him… At her loud exclamation as she'd done it, he flipped around. It was too late to do anything though. She was dead. The hall paused and stared at the Harry and Voldemort.

The snake-faced man looked remorseful. Harry looked livid, which he most definitely was. A tear ran down Voldemort's cheek and the entire room stopped; his followers seemed to quit breathing. No one had seen the Dark Lord Voldemort cry before. No one but Hermione… Harry let out a pained shriek and Voldemort only stared. He had given up.

The Dark Lord's wand landed on the ground in a clank that echoed throughout the hall as Harry lifted his own to the other's chest, coming close enough to ensure that he wouldn't miss.

"Avada Kadevra!" he hissed.

It hit Voldemort squarely in the chest and he fell with a resounding thud.

It was a mixed resolve of shock, happiness, and panic. Death Eaters fled. Those on the Light side celebrated. The world around didn't exist for Harry, however. He knelt next to Hermione and lifted her. Unnoticed by most, he carried her lifeless body away from the chaos of the hall and the seclusion of the forest.

It was then that he cried.

* * *

_**TA-DA! I hope you liked it! I really do! Well, like I said! Review and this might be turned in to a full-out story! **_

_** ~~ 100% Pandas**_


End file.
